


贪心（ABO设定）

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao





	贪心（ABO设定）

当你在旅途中仰望天空，抬头见到绚烂的红光会做什么?  
那一点光华，比烈日耀眼，比银月妖异，烂漫星辰相较之下黯淡无光。  
越是美丽的事物越是致命的。尽管是人尽皆知的道理，但为美所吸引最终浑然不觉落入陷阱的故事至今仍在上演。人类就是轻易被粉红骷髅所蒙蔽的愚蠢生物，甚至不如他们瞧不起的野兽拥有天生的直觉懂得趋利避害。  
仅仅小小的甜头，或是一句诱惑，好奇心便膨胀成了无穷欲望，心甘情愿地成为红光的俘虏，主动切断蜘蛛丝堕落名为天凌帝国的深渊。  
危险?  
不，分明是世间唯一的极乐之地。  
红光所及之处皆为天凌帝国的领土，沦陷于光辉献祭其灵魂的忠心子民，将帝国的美名宣扬于天下。  
讴歌她!赞颂她!  
吸引鲜活的生命，灌注新鲜的血液，延续这份独一无二的美丽直至永恒。  
至今，无人知晓天凌帝国是何时崛起的，一团迷雾般主君的过去也并没有人在意。  
记忆模模糊糊，依稀恰逢辞旧迎新之际，人间上演着史上最热烈的盛大狂欢。  
天地一片血红，夜空染上了人间的冲天火光，妖异糜烂。  
雪在下。  
血也在下。  
鲜红与混乱交织，彼岸花静静怒放。  
世界突然只剩下刺目的红白二色。红是血液与花朵，白是冰晶与骸骨，互相努力掩盖对方的存在，却又在无意间为其增添风采。  
银甲的士兵、金甲的将军、普通的百姓、王宫的贵族……无论贵贱贫富，死亡赐予了他们各种意义上真正平等，完成回归轮回的使命——尘归尘，土归土，从大地中吸取养分长大成人，再将生命归还尘土滋养泥土。  
尸体被无数人踩在脚下，面容已分辨不清，兴许能从一滩一滩裹着浸湿的红色衣衫的"烂泥"下摸出勉强可以辨认身份的吊牌。从皮肉上践过的可能是他们生前的亲人，踏碎骨头的也许是他们曾经的挚友。人们面带癫狂地前赴后继涌向同一处，赤红了双眼却并非为了向恶魔复仇。  
他们为逝去之人额手称庆，也为逝去之人被选中而倍感痛恨。  
一切的一切，只因为赤色妖姬喜欢此处的宫殿。黄金琉璃瓦、朱红色宫墙、玄乌木、白玉阶……似曾相识的亭台楼阁，却更加精致奢华。她便携着俊美的恶魔毫无征兆地光临了这个国家。接着，仅在一夜间完成了改朝换代。  
威严的金銮殿已化为炼狱。  
染血的鎏金仙鹤展翅独立，周围堆积着新鲜的尸体，根根分明的羽毛滴着血。仿佛活了过来，用那对优雅的羽翼收割束缚它自由翱翔的丑恶生命。龙涎香瑞兽香炉吐出袅袅轻烟，带着一丝不同寻常的腥甜。衔珠金龙便潜伏在朦胧烟雾后，表情狰狞地蹲守在藻井内暗中窥视着一切。  
唯有二人如仙人一般，在雪中打伞漫步，可发梢未曾沾染一丝污浊。纯净的冰雪似乎有意无意地避开二人，深知自己无力洗涤他们的罪恶。风霜翻卷起的衣袍，透出比血液还要纯粹的赤红，似回响着残魂的呜咽。晶莹在足下发出"漱漱"的轻轻呻吟，令人生出踩碎森森枯骨的错觉。  
妖姬与恶魔立在象征帝王的宝座前。  
纯金打造，绘有上古神魔大战，镶嵌以九色宝石和外邦进贡深海夜明珠。极度繁复的座椅，铺上难得一见的整张白虎皮毛垫子，正对她的口味。  
要说唯一不满的地方……  
只听轻微一丝细响，她刚蹙起的眉头舒展开来。  
王座好则好矣，对娇小少女而言却有些不便。  
缀着东珠的羊皮软靴踏上皇帝，不，前朝皇帝的脑袋，石榴色裙摆在空中划过一道弧线，犹如盛开的红莲业火灼烧着所有人的心脏。  
不灭的赤光。  
仅仅是噩梦的开始。  
  
妖姬的魅惑之术无人能挡，柳眉微弯，赤眸一瞥，便有无数人愿意为其献上自己的性命。  
她是美丽的存在，至高无上的存在。  
沉沦这份美貌却无法触及的痴人们催生出扭曲欲望的果实，绝非是背叛之心，也并非因为上位者是个女人，心高气傲的Alpha无法接受自己被Omega统治的事实。  
相反，无论他们被谁统领，致死效忠的只有王座上的公主一人。  
微小的愿望不过是能伴在公主左右侍奉。然而仆从也好面首也罢，那一位府君是绝对不会允许他们有任何接近的机会。  
这是必然的结果。  
谁都能明白所谓爱慕背后的卑劣下流，充斥着肮脏与贪婪——得到她，就是得到天下。一个完美的玩物，一个完美的道具。  
杀死娄震戒，就能占有她。  
他们身上流着尊贵的血统。一介只会利用公主的武夫，不过是碰巧遇上了公主罢了  
但他的好运也就到此为止了。  
牡丹蝴蝶螺钿的漆器首饰盒打开，能工巧匠研制出的精巧镂空球形香囊躺在从异域商人手中购买的天鹅绒上。细如发丝的金线编织的结构坚固，花草纹中镶嵌细碎的宝石，最巧妙的是中央盛放香薰的小托盘可以自由转动，不论如何晃动，香料也不会洒落。  
无疑，这是不是一件凡人配得上的珍品，唯有坐在玉座上的尊贵的公主才有资格享用。  
娄震戒有公主在身侧相助，正面迎上结果自然不言而喻。剩下的唯一选项，那便是用计。  
耗费整整一年的时间，砸下无数的财力物力，他们的命运赌在眼前这一枚小小的小金球上。  
他面色平静，关上盒子又再三打开确认礼物没有一丝一毫的瑕疵，才吁出一口气。僵直的脊背稍稍向后倒了三公分，努力做出放松的样子。  
马车车轮在漫长的宫道上滚过，规律的马蹄声传入耳中，更像是一脚一脚蹬在他心上。车内宽大，但四壁和车顶似乎在向他挤压，硬是生出了蜷缩于狭小笼匣的憋屈心情，不知何时才是个尽头。  
一把拉开身旁的帘子，压抑一瞬间从窗口涌了出去。曾经属于他的一砖一瓦在窗口内向后倒退，心底升起了说不出的畅快感，仿佛宫内的景象皆收进那只撩开窗帘的手中。  
美梦没有维持太久，随着侍卫的高声传报，是该将它化作现实了。  
  
四月的微风缱绻，飞花旖旎。落英在空中舞出优雅的弧度，轻柔地吻过爱慕者的脸颊，下一秒旋身执起轻薄纱帘，飘进凉亭内羞涩静待。  
可也就是在那一刹那，一双玫瑰唇瓣夺去了追随者的所有目光。阳春的生机万物顷刻间凋零失色，牡丹雍容华贵，粉樱吹雪烂漫，绣球花团锦簇，不及她嘴角上扬一分摄人心魂。  
纵使不是第一次瞻仰公主殿下的圣容，他仍不免深陷于呆立于原地的窘境。  
宫女轻唤几声，才赶紧收回视线，双手捧起漆盒恭敬地上前去。  
短短几步路，他不再敢抬眼直视，低下头收拾了表情。距离公主越近，心跳声越是在脑内回响，炸得他头痛欲裂，不经打起了退堂鼓。这份胆怯意外地令他冷静下来，发现了被长期忽视的问题——这份可怕的美丽，究竟是府君在利用，还是公主在操控?  
这个疑问很快被抛到了脑后。从他走上这条路上的那一刻起，后路便全无了。  
深吸一口气，拜倒在亭外，毕恭毕敬念出准备好的贺词。  
"起来吧。"七杀天凌慵懒瘫在水榭边吃茶点，池子里的锦鲤贪吃的很，挤在一起长着嘴等着赏赐香甜的点心屑。  
临近公主生辰，来进献礼物的都是熟悉面孔。府君不在此处，计划已经成功了一半。  
宫女打开漆盒捧至公主面前。无非是些宝石堆砌起来的摆件首饰，她想，斜眼轻瞥，却被玲珑小球吸引了。  
不过一个眼神，一个停顿侧身，机敏的宫女拿出一只剔透水晶大碗，金丝楠木制的筷子拣了朵干燥的金丝皇菊放置于碗底。沸水一冲，淡雅清香扑鼻，茶色如金。金菊渐渐舒展，仿佛被重新注入了生命，又一次盛开。公主贪凉爽，再添入大量冰块。直到冰块不再融化，碗内冒出缕缕烟雾，弯腰呈到桌前供她净手。  
绸缎帕子在手心中揉了两下被丢弃在了一旁，她拿起新玩物细细把玩  
"这是……"  
见公主已识破，他见机流利地背出介绍词。  
"此乃龙涎香、麝香、檀香、肉桂、安息香等十几种香料制成。点燃后香气四溢且持久。这香囊可随身佩戴，不必担心香灰撒脏了公主的裙摆。"  
轻描淡写下，是连城之价。  
大食西海多龙，枕石一睡，涎沫浮水，积而能坚。鲛人探之以为至宝。新者色白，稍久则紫，甚久则黑。不薰不莸，似浮石而轻也。经千年沉浮，色如石灰，清香可爱。  
"点上。"七杀天凌吩咐宫女道。  
碧玺腰挂换作馥郁芬芳的金丝镂空香囊，公主大悦，抚掌喊来梨园的怜人助兴。  
一曲又一曲，丝竹飘飖，余音绕梁，羽衣蹁跹。美酒在前，美人在侧，更多的，众人沉浸于公主赏赐的无尚荣耀之中。  
表面看起来是如此。  
许是天气燥热，四周冰盆微弱的丝丝凉意止不住前朝太子额角的汗水。  
靡靡之乐不断，在他耳里听来却犹如悼亡哀歌。  
计划明明顺利地进行，可是为何……为何香料仍未起效?  
日头渐渐西斜，再拖延下去，恐怕……  
太子心下一横，左右都是他的心腹，怎能错过这般机会!只要天下在手，区区Omega被强制标记致残又何妨，  
他屈起右膝，左手撑在案几上，一跃而起。娇滴滴的美人哪里晓得他的心中算盘，顺势贴上去伺候，却被重重地撞到在地。  
蓄谋已久的叛变在美人娇呼、碗碟迸碎前一瞬停下了。  
一道残影掠过，太子猛扑之势转作狼狈滚落两圈。他没有多想，双手呈鹰爪状抓向卧榻上的七杀天凌，可惜事与愿违，他又一次没能站起来，上半身剧烈动作反而导致自己的脸狠狠砸向浮雕地面。  
怎么会如此?  
他不甘心地撑起身子，才发现下半截已失了知觉。  
浓烈的血腥味铺散开，周围哀嚎四起。  
"哼……娄，你可真败兴。"  
好戏尚未开演，帷幕却彻底下落。唯一的观众没好气地扫落桌上的茶水。  
"戏折子太烂，不过是改了改，免得污了公主的眼。"俊美的恶魔从假山后走出，面色阴沉几欲滴水。他扔了石子，随手折了树枝握在手中道，"公主既然爱看戏，我便来演罢。"  
"等等，你那边呢?"  
"皆是只懂得摇尾乞怜的垃圾货色，入不了公主眼!"  
"慢着。"七杀天凌不悦地高声道，"你这是打算在奴家眼皮子底下动奴家的零嘴？"  
娄震戒足下一顿，恨恨把树枝捏碎成了粉末。  
"……娄震戒，不敢。"  
语落，娄震戒遣退宫人，背手在七杀天凌身后站定。  
前朝太子笑了，肉体钝痛和皮肤的撕裂折磨得他几欲死去，他感觉不到似地大笑。  
"你们早就知道……你们早就知道……"鲜血不断从面部的裂口中涌出，双眼通红，如索命厉鬼吼道，"为何还不杀了我！"  
"毕竟你们努力做出了有趣的东西，作为奖赏也该让你们做个明白鬼才是。"七杀天凌勾了勾手指，失去膝盖的乱臣被魅惑，硬是以肘匍匐至她跟前。她好心地开口道:"派出的朝臣中混入发情的Omega拖住震戒，又在奴家这香囊里燃了催促Omega发情的药物。想必，你们很好奇失败的原因吧。"  
"答案是––"  
身后的呼吸声变得急促，答案不言而喻。  
"不可能！"太子大喊。自尊心高如他宁愿内应欺骗他，也不愿相信自己犯下愚蠢的错误。  
"Omega不过是生育工具，怎么会有强悍的Omega？！又怎么会有柔弱的Alpha？！"  
一缕甜腻的异香，突破浓重的血腥味传到了他的鼻尖，拥有着比龙涎香更加令人疯狂的滋味––极品Omega的信息素。  
而他眼前女人的表情毫无变化。  
这一刻，他回忆起了被遗忘的恐惧。  
一直以来，人们总认为杀人如麻者是恶魔。然而，杀人者充其量不过是信徒，真正的恶魔则是优雅稳坐高台，与菩萨装扮同样精致，无穷无尽地食着牺牲供奉。  
可笑小丑的表演似乎取悦了七杀天凌，她被逗得咯咯直笑道:“这只小猪可真有趣，就从他先吃好了。”  
涂着丹蔻的指尖赤光闪现，细幼的手臂单手高提起失败的男人，锐利的食指划开脖子上的动脉。殷红如箭般喷薄，前一秒鲜活的生命瞬间枯萎凋零。断了线的血色玉珠从唇边滚落，柔弱肌肤上碎开花魂瓣瓣。  
血污弄脏了裙摆不减她光华半分，仿佛她天生就该沐浴红雨而生，以灵魂为食，以鲜血为酒，辅恐惧为佐料。  
亭内的异香越发甜腻。  
当她挑剔地品鉴完最后一名背叛者的滋味，娄震戒再也忍不住体内翻滚的情欲。他扯开领口露出修长的脖子，主动将跳动的动脉磨蹭着七杀天凌的獠牙。  
“急什么。”她推了一把，弑神斩鬼的修罗竟弱不禁风地躺倒在卧榻上，常年不见血色的皮肤到指尖透着可爱的红粉。他喘息着，颤抖着，眼角因长时间的忍耐泛出了泪花。  
“公、主……”他苦苦渴望。  
“哈，这会怎么就求着奴家承欢呢。前头醋劲儿不是挺大的，威风的很呐。”尾音故意拖的长长的，“错了就该惩罚，给你长长记性。”  
她伸手摸向胸口，取出一柄镶嵌满华贵珠宝的妖剑，泛着绝美的光泽。剑锋无情地卸去衣衫的束缚，他像被剥了外壳的春笋，暴露出如玉的洁净酮体。  
纤细的手指点上薄唇，划过光滑的下巴，接着轻抚突出的喉结、紧实而又富有弹性的胸部和腹部，最后来到羞耻的玉袋。  
几乎是在接触的同时，他无法克制地溢出低沉呻吟。  
柔软的坚挺昂首，小口小口吐着透明色的黏液。  
后方的洞穴想必同样湿润吧。  
她舔了舔嘴唇，眼神暗了暗。肚子又饿了。  
身下的佳肴看起来美味极了。  
美食讲究色、香、味……啊啊，她知道还缺点什么了。  
挥剑劈开玉质的礼盒，挑出一串用金、银、琉璃、砗磲、玛瑙、东珠制成的七宝璎珞。妇人爱俏，她也不例外，亮晶晶的七彩石头总是惹人怜爱。多数人将其戴在颈项上做装饰，可她偏不。  
对于高大的男性来说未免太小家子气了。  
于是，一条闪闪发光的腰带缠上了男人的腰，宝石坠子在阳光下折射出迷人的火彩，薄薄一层汗水因此而闪耀。  
冰凉的珠宝贴上燥热的腹肌，没有任何降温的效果，相反刺激更多的欲火企图将它们烧得同样发烫。  
宝石并非死物，在一双妙手下化作一簇簇助燃的薪火，且有蔓延之势。  
她没有放过任何一处值得装点的角落。兴致上来，摘了耳环与他交换。  
挑起他的刀削似的下巴，左看看右瞧瞧，像是欣赏什么杰作。她从嘴唇上沾了点不知是血还是胭脂的颜色慢悠悠地抹在他的眼角，稍稍下压晕染开，削去他最后的凌厉。  
眼波流转，平日刀锋般的眼神，此刻媚得出水。  
七杀天凌乐不可支道:“哪来的绝世舞姬，奴家这妖姬的名头送给震戒如何？”  
“公主……莫要，再闹了……”  
“呵，娄这话奴家可不依。今日便教你见识见识可好？嗯？”  
不等他回答，纤细的手指握住了肿胀的肉杆。她拢了拢碎发，别至耳后，低头轻舔咸湿的体液。  
掌心下的青筋在跳动。  
得到回应的她更加卖力地舔弄，前走液与唾液混合在一起涂满了整根阳具。  
低头含住柱冠，小口小口吞咽粗壮柱身。她的动作很慢很慢。红唇逐渐被撑开，口腔内部塞得满满，喉咙口被顶着产生轻微的窒息感，可少许柱身还留在外头。  
她反复吞吞吐吐，模拟交欢的状态，仿佛甬道也被撑开贯穿，最柔软的深处被狠狠撞击发出哀鸣。  
想象终究是想象，渴望终究得不到满足。  
下面的“小嘴”也开始垂涎起“美味佳肴“，大腿间一片湿滑，粘腻透明的蜜汁羞羞答答地溢出。  
身为魔界之妖姬，她自然不需要恪守人间女人们的妇德与戒律。  
享受天下欢愉是魔的天性。  
湿透了的金贵罗裙与亵裤被撕碎成片片破布，丑陋不堪的尸堆竟因这些“落红”生出别样的旖旎风情。  
她索性连汗湿的亵衣也退了去，赤裸纤细的雪白酮体只剩钗环臂钏。缓缓沉腰落座，动听而满足的呻吟伴着珠玉清脆的碰撞声回响在亭间。  
不盈一握的杨柳腰卖力地起伏着、扭动着，仿佛随时随地会折断。四溅的汁水早早濡湿了二人的交合之处，泛起细腻的白沫。  
龙涎香就在他的颈间摇晃，如同带了铃铛的猫般乖巧。事实上，前所未有的敏感令脑海已经无法思考。一波一波的电流从尾椎骨持续冲击着大脑，如海啸般猛烈，大力拍碎任何企图凝聚起来的思维。在浪涛里无助沉沉浮浮的他，除了低声呜咽像见到浮木一样紧扣七杀天凌的手指，不知该如何应对未知的快乐。  
袅袅青烟缥缈，滚滚情潮涌动。  
纵使顶级的Alpha，也逃不过发了疯发了狂的Omega的诱惑。七杀天凌嘴角仍噙着一抹调笑，但那一双晶亮的红玉此刻失去了光泽。眼底不见底的深潭死水，如暴风雨前的宁静，暗暗孕育着随时随地会爆发的失控。  
一缕奇异的荷尔蒙气味隐匿在浓香中，却没有逃过发了情的Omega的鼻子。它没有什么明显气味，甚至逐渐冲谈了浓烈香气，不，用中和来形容更为恰当。融合之后，香气不再浓烈，但带着散不去的酒气，爱与酒，是世界上最危险的美味，尝过便会陶醉。  
她的行为没有任何不正常的地方。若要说哪里奇怪，大约是比往常热情过了头。每每到了此时，她便会娇气地哀泣讨饶。今天，两人却颠倒了过来。乳波臀浪晃出一片片炫目的雪白。  
娇弱的少女仿佛不知疲倦，当高潮来临，Alpha标志的性器官兀得弹出，昂首挺立在男人紧实的腹部之上。  
下一秒，娄震戒被踢翻下地。  
没有争吵，没有委屈。不知该说是二人默契十足，还是如只懂得交欢的野兽。他双膝跪在血泊中，虔诚地亲吻着她的私处，吸吮令Omega痴狂的特殊体液。  
他的头前后摆弄，项圈的铃声作响，笨拙又卖力讨好主人的欢心。  
被伺候得舒服了，七杀天凌才掐着他的下巴拖回软塌上。Alpha赋予她征服，对于爱人即使有怜惜的心思，却也少了耐心，多了恶意。粗暴地分开他的双腿，架上一旁的帘钩，或是将膝盖抵在他的肩膀，近乎屈辱的姿势。  
没有任何前戏，仅借着先前唾液的微弱润滑，她硬生生挤进了他的泄殖腔。  
疼痛让这具身体回忆起了初见时她的形状，在大脑做出反应前，已经主动按照过去的印象勉力包裹。  
追赶的人群、漆黑的山洞、沉睡的妖姬……记忆如同雪花片般纷至沓来。  
当再次被进入时，眼前的景象似乎与第一次被夺走的影像重合在了一起。  
羞耻之处被反复贯穿，极度敏感的肉体很快在强烈的攻势下溃不成军。  
哪里不对……  
他意识朦胧，仿佛在云端飘荡。  
记忆播放至那一幕，他抚摸上动脉的血管，痛楚没有如期而至。  
他突然明白违和感从何而来。他所求之处从未是天堂，而是被血染红的地狱啊。  
在她错愕的眼神下，他倏地环扣下她的脖子，青紫色的血管压上锐利的犬牙，只消磨擦几下，薄薄的半透明皮肤就能被刺破。  
被Alpha信息素填满和失血的快感几乎是在同时到来。  
刺痛传来的方向却是手腕。  
愤怒在瞬间爆发。  
仅恢复一成的气力，在那一刻消耗殆尽，可也足够变换上下处境。软纱因帘勾破坏而兜头盖脸地落下，趁着七杀天凌被遮住视线，他报复性地俯身朝她乱咬一通。  
“呵，呵呵……好痒……”  
她伸出双手想安抚炸了毛的猫儿，反倒被抓住举过头顶。一不小心笑出声，男人居高临下的眼神仿佛溅出了火星，她不紧不慢地侧过头，舌尖轻舔残留在他手臂上的血迹。  
如同被顺着脊背揉拍，他的神情逐渐回归平静，满脸却写着委屈。  
“贪心不足。”她先一步装起可怜道，捧起他的手腕细细舔砥，“娄只顾着自己高兴，要是一不留神被吸干了，失去至高美味的奴家今后在人世间又该如何？只怕是整个帝国都跟着娄陪葬去了。”  
她曲起左腿，勾着他的腰身一起卧倒在软纱中，摆弄暂时失去尖爪的猫儿，再一次将巨物纳入体内，掀起层层红浪。  
  
~END~  
  



End file.
